Fairytales
by Gossamer Seeds
Summary: Somewhere, he was convinced, Gian had fucked up and his princess had been traded for a blood hound. One-shot drabble. Mild Giulio/Gian


**A/N Cross-posted to Tumblr. Done for the 435 Prompt challenge. I realize I did something similar for the Persona fandom, but I just wanted to write this and beef up the Lucky Dog 1 fanfiction archive a bit. Sue me.**

The girls at the convent had been obsessed with the idea of Princes. Not surprising considering the kind of stories the nuns read to them before bed and it was always the same things no matter how much the boys protested. A prince, handsome, dashing, charming, rich and most of the time, all four at once, would wander into the village or woods where some poor peasant girl was busy laboring away at some form of work and carry her away to a life of comfort and riches.

The princesses all had plights that sounded suspiciously similar to those of the convent girls. Orphaned and dirt poor, these girls would always be toiling away endlessly at chores, slaving away at stoves, hunched over persistent stains or even knee deep in dirty laundry, but their beauty nor purity were ever tarnished.

Gian saw through the stories in an instant. Reality was like a harsh slap that seemed to permanently favour his face. Needlessly slaving away at chores in wait of a Prince that would never come only made your skin hard and rough. Expectation bred darkness and eventually, the girls would succumb to despair and turn into those miserable hags that took pleasure in chasing brats like Gian out of candy stores just for simply being there.

Often, Gian would attempt to spin his own version of the tale, which he would tell to the rest of the orphans once the nuns left the sleeping chambers and the lights went out. It often involved some sort of gruesome ending that made the girls stifle shrieks and choke back sobs while the boys huddled together and shivered like pansies. It was just a little harmless fun.

Besides, he wasn't about to feed his friends more lies. Doing this only gave them a taste of what real life was gonna be like in 20 or so years.

Though sometimes he wondered if he was cautioning them or himself.

* * *

20 or so years in the future, Gian's convent days may have been long behind him, but the memories still lingered fresh in his mind. No longer was he disgusted by the fairy tales the nuns had told, in contrast, he looked back upon those times fondly because there's only so much killing you can take before you snap and somehow he found solace in those simple tales.

It's almost funny. The boys never got their own version of the 'Prince Charming' stories considering that the ones always clawing for bed time stories were the girls, but Gian had always envisioned a princess or at least a girl that would play a central role in his life.

But fate was fickle and liked to toy with him. Instead, Gian had met a real life prince charming. Except no, he wasn't blonde, nor did he have blue eyes that 'sparkled like a sapphire', nor did he have a horse. He was, however, good looking and rich.

He was also almost unbearably unpredictable and terrifying. Reason being, Giulio di Bondone was not exactly the sanest man he's ever met and Gian wasn't exactly sure if the steadfast way in which he worshipped the blond was a plus or a minus.

It was creepy but a little flattering at the same time.

The point was that the second he laid eyes upon the purple haired killing machine, he knew that somewhere, somehow, Lady Luck had granted him a powerful asset as well as played a practical joke somewhere in between.

It was a fairytale gone horribly wrong.

Somewhere, he was convinced, Gian had fucked up and his princess had been traded for a blood hound.

Still, the blood hound was awfully docile around him, and despite his tendency to enjoy ripping up and grotesquely mauling his prey to death, Giulio could and would hold back if he was asked to.

And, to drop the dog comparisons entirely, Giulio wasn't exactly a bad person. Maybe a little twisted, but he was sweet in his own way. Gentle, loving and warm, qualities that Gian, heck, even Giulio himself, would've failed to notice had they not stuck together through those tumultuous weeks from Prison break to Daivan had surfaced.

Sure, it wasn't your typical fairy tale ending, but it was a happy ending all the same. A fairytale gone horribly right.


End file.
